A Bug in His Side
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Goku just doesn't know how to shut up.


**A Bug in His Side**

"Saaanzo. . ."

"Go away."

"Saaanzo. . ."

"Shut up."

"Saaaaanzo. . ."

"God, what do you want?"

"I'm hungry."

". . . That's it?"

"But I'm _really_ hungry. When can we eat?"

"I don't know."

"Saaanzo. . ."

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Calling my name."

"But its fun to say."

"Well, stop."

"But, Saaanzo. . ."

". . ."

"Sanzo?"

". . ."

"Saaanzo?"

"Shut up, or I'll shove this gun up your ass and fire."

"Eep."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Sanzo?"

". . ."

"Can I eat that bag of smelly leftovers?"

". . ."

"Can I?"

"I don't care."

"Yay!"

"Oh, that is gross."

"But it's tasty."

"Did you just swallow that?"

"Yup."

"What is. . . No, don't tell me."

P.O.P.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I dunno."

"Damn it, Goku!"

"What?"

"That muck is everywhere. Clean it up."

"But. . ."

"Clean it up."

"But, Sanzo."

C.L.I.C.K.

"Gah, don't shoot me!"

"Then clean it up."

"Alright, I'm cleaning. Put that thing away."

"Hurry up. I don't like looking at whatever kind of shit that is."

"I'm cleaning, I'm cleaning!"

"Good."

". . . Sanzo?"

"What now?"

"Can I-"

"No."

"But I didn't even ask the question!"

"No. Just, no."

"But Saaanzo. . ."

"Do you want a bullet in your forehead?"

"Not really."

"Then shut up."

"Hmph."

". . ."

"Sanzo, what about-"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

". . . Yes."

"Then keep quiet."

". . . But I'm hungry."

"Damn it, didn't you just eat a bag of waste?"

"Maybe."

"Why the hell do you want to eat more?"

"Because."

". . ."

"Hey, Sanzo."

". . ."

"What does 'Ich Liebe Dich' mean?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You're smart."

"I don't even know what language that is."

"Oh."

"Where did you read that?"

"One of Hakkai's books."

"Does it have a meaning in the back?"

"I didn't check."

"Then check, dumbass."

"Okay."

"God. . ."

"Where do I find the meaning?"

"The back."

"Hm. . ."

". . ."

"Ooh. . ."

"What now?"

"I know what it means. . ."

"And?"

"I'm worried about Hakkai's well-being. He shouldn't be reading things that say that."

"What does it mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Damn it, just tell me."

"No!"

"Goku."

"You can't make me!"

"Want me to try."

". . ."

"Tell me."

"I thought you wanted me to keep quiet."

"Not anymore, I don't."

"Well, I got nothin' to talk 'bout."

"Tell me what it means."

"Hey, don't point that at me!"

"Then tell me."

"Don't shoot me!"

B.A.N.G.

"That almost hit me!"

"And it won't miss next time."

"But its just a stupid sentence. You wouldn't care."

"I don't and won't ever care."

"Then why do you wanna know?"

"Because, that's why."

"I love you."

". . ."

"Sanzo?"

". . ."

"Sanzo?"

"What did you just tell me?"

". . . I. . . I don't want to say it 'gain. . ."

"Goku."

"That's what the book said!"

"So that's the meaning?"

"Yes!"

". . ."

"Please don't shoot me, Sanzo. . ."

". . ."

"Sanzo?"

"Go away, Goku."

"I don't wanna."

"God damn it, Goku."

"No!"

B.A.N.G.

"Hey!"

"Get out of here."

"No!"

B.A.N.G.

"Stop shooting at me!"

B.A.N.G.

"Gah, stop it!"

B.A.N.G.

"Sanzo!"

"Quiet."

"Please don't reload. . ."

"I have to."

"But. . ."

"God, now I know why Gojyo wants to kill you."

"Hey!"

"Maybe I should grant his wish. . ."

"Sanzo, you can't!"

"Give me one good reason."

". . ."

"That's what I thought."

". . ."

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of here."

". . ."

"One."

". . ."

"Two."

". . ."

"Thr-"

"Ich Liebe Dich!"

". . . Excuse me?"

"Ich Liebe Dich."

". . ."

"That's a good enough reason, isn't it?"

"What are you-?"

"Ich Liebe Dich."

"Goku. . ."

"Ich Liebe Dich."

"I don't even think you're saying it right."

"I don't care."

"Goku."

"It's true."

". . ."

"Can I stay?"

". . ."

"Sanzo?"

"You stupid, curious, little. . ."

"Sanzo?"

"Fine, you stupid monkey."

"Hey, that's what Gojyo calls me!"

"It makes sense."

"But Saaanzo. . ."

"Don't you dare start that again."

-- If you're a fan of Greg Ayres, the English voice for Son Goku, then check out The Meat Bun Brigade.


End file.
